


Little Secret

by Blackblackheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Theon is a ragdoll cat, ao3不會數中文字數！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackblackheart/pseuds/Blackblackheart
Summary: “拜託了，哥哥！”當Sansa睜著她水汪汪的大眼睛、緊緊地攥著小手並以哀求的語調開口時，Robb就知道這件事已經沒有了商量的餘地。“我倒是沒有什麼問題，”他歎了口氣說道，“但是灰風他好像不太喜歡貓。”





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> 非常愚蠢的一篇:)  
> 官能小說家x貓妖？

“拜託了，哥哥！”當Sansa睜著她水汪汪的大眼睛、緊緊地攥著小手並以哀求的語調開口時，Robb就知道這件事已經沒有了商量的餘地。

“我倒是沒有什麼問題，”他歎了口氣說道，“但是灰風他好像不太喜歡貓。”

Sansa趕緊搖了搖手，示意他不用擔心，“沒關係，Theon他和我家淑女相處得很融洽的。”

Theon，就是她膝蓋上那隻佈偶貓的名字。遠遠看去是白色的一團，只有耳朵尖像是蘸了墨般泛著黑色，一條同樣帶點黑色的毛絨絨的尾巴悠閒地掃來掃去，玻璃球般透亮的藍眼睛直勾勾地盯著他。

看上去倒是很乖巧的樣子，他伸手撓了撓貓咪的下巴，聽到一串愉快的咕嚕咕嚕聲。

“拜託了，只要照顧他十天就好，等我和Margaery從高庭回來立刻過來接他。”Sansa以可憐的口氣繼續央求道。

也不像是什麼來路不明的野貓。Sansa說這是她和Margaery租住的公寓的前任房主留下的貓咪，後來由她們照料。看得出一直被照顧得很好，一身皮毛乾淨柔軟，絲毫不回避人類的親近，在他的撫摸下愈發自得起來。

“好吧。”Robb最終選擇了同意，Sansa一掃先前的憂鬱露出明媚的神情，湊過來在哥哥的臉頰上輕輕一啄，“我的哥哥果然最好了。”

\--

Robb按照Sansa的交代把牛奶倒在碟子裡，並選了個鬆軟的靠枕放在壁爐邊溫暖的位置。佈偶貓以滿意的神情巡視了一邊自己的新領地，一滴不剩地喝乾淨了碟中的牛奶，然後跳上窗台不見了蹤影。

貓咪是很獨立的動物，這一只尤其如此。在接下來的日子裡，有時一整天他都很難見到Theon的身影，他只會在幾個特定的時間點回來，喝完牛奶，然後跳上坐在電腦前工作的他的膝頭，像是理所當然般地享受他的撫摸。

灰風沒有反感他的新夥伴，但每每這种時候他就會感受到哈士奇富有深意的目光落在他的背後，仿佛想要告訴他什麼不得了的秘密。

\--

人類都叫他Theon，往往不知道他的姓名還有後半部分——Greyjoy，從這裡就可以看出他與一般的貓咪不太一樣。

他的確是隻不尋常的貓咪，不過在這之前，他算不算一隻貓咪還是個有待商榷的事實。他現在寄住的那間公寓裡的狗一開始就發現了這一點，但狗的主人對此毫不知情，狗總是比人類聰明得多，不是嗎？

人類往往是笨蛋，現在這個也不例外，但他是個可愛的笨蛋。Theon很喜歡他寬厚溫暖的手掌與帶點愛爾蘭腔調的口音，他和他妹妹一樣有著深紅色的捲髮，看上去很柔軟，Theon有時候會幻想自己的手指穿過它們會是怎樣的感受，對，是手指不是爪子。

這一天他的臨時飼主很早就出門了。Theon確定他的腳步聲徹底消失在樓梯間後，閉上眼睛默等了三秒，身體的轉化對他來說早就不是稀罕的體驗，但人類的光裸肌膚直接接觸到瓷磚地板，涼得他差點跳了起來。

這是他第一次以人類的形態出現在這間公寓。不遠處打盹的哈士奇灰風微微抬起眼，看上去並不驚訝，相反，他投來的眼神似乎透露著“早就看透你了”的訊息。

“不要把這個秘密告訴你主人哦。”他笑著討好地揉了揉灰風的腦袋，然後走進了臥室。

儘管屋子裡有暖氣，但不時吹進的十二月的冷風還是讓一絲不掛的他有些吃不消。於是他順手從床上拿起了一件剛被換下不久的睡衣，衣服主人的骨架比他大上一圈，穿上去鬆鬆垮垮的，袖口隨時會從一側肩膀滑下，長度也沒過了大腿根。領口有洗髮水的味道又讓Theon想起了那個人類好看的紅色捲毛，於是他滿意地裹緊了自己。

然後他的注意力被床上屏幕還亮著的筆記本吸引。他猜想這或許與幾天來一直困擾著他的一個問題有關。

那個問題是，Robb Stark從事的工作的什麼？人類總是會有職業的，之前一直照顧著他的Sansa與Margaery是大學生，每天一早就要背著書包去往三條街外的大學城；再往前，與妻子分居的中年男人Stannis Baratheon在警局工作，看上去很冷漠卻一直待他不錯……而Robb似乎一天到晚只是宅在家裡，對著筆記本敲敲打打。

他瞇著眼睛適應著屏幕的亮光，看清了眼前是個打開的word文檔，他是作家嗎？抱著好奇心，他不自覺地看了下去……

\--

“臥室的門縫裡透出一線亮光，我屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地走近，透過縫隙向裡看去。

“眼前的景象，讓我差點真正地忘了呼吸。

“他坐在床邊，身上穿著我的睡衣，這對他而言太寬鬆了點，逆著燈光，透過衣料，他身體的纖細輪廓被陰影勾勒得一覽無遺。”

Robb咽了口唾沫，一邊將腦海裡畫面細化，一邊挑選著合適的修辭與用詞。

“他回過頭定定地看向我，藍綠色的眼眸裡跳躍著貓咪般天真又誘惑的神情，這讓我不由自主地向他的身邊靠近過去。

“‘抱歉，未經允許就穿了您的衣服。’他的臉頰上微微泛起可愛的粉色，然後把頭偏向一邊。我輕輕捏住他的下巴使他看向我，並將垂在他眼前的黑髮撥到耳後，他雖然不說話，卻期待地注視著我。”

Robb臉熱起來了，發燙的感覺隨著鍵盤聲越來越厲害。下一次一定不要再接這樣的工作了，他暗暗發誓。

這就是Robb Stark的現況。大學畢業勵志成為作家，卻為了糊口不得不偷偷寫官能小說來換房租。前些日子Sansa的室友Margaery把他推薦了一家正在招募寫手的大尺度女性向雜誌，稿酬的確很誘人，於是他抱著“反正都是小黃文男男又怎麼樣”的放棄治療想法答應了試一試。

儘管他交往過的對象都是女性，但同性也對他有一定的吸引力，可這方面他的實戰經驗完全空白。他一邊在網絡上點開各種不可描述的頁面，一邊在word裡刪刪寫寫。

“我低下頭吻住了他，他的呼吸急促起來，一邊順從地張開嘴，一邊發出細小的喘息聲。交織的水聲隨著隨著親吻的深入越來越響亮，他伸出手臂緊緊攬住我將我拉進，任由我的舌頭在他的口腔裡肆意索取。”

“‘啊呀——’被推倒在床上，他發出一聲混雜著呻吟的驚呼。我的手掌隔著衣料撫摸著這具溫暖漂亮的身體，他難耐地弓起腰身迎向我的觸碰。

“‘想要我，先碰你哪裡呢？’”

Robb停下了敲打鍵盤的手，精疲力盡地按下了保存鍵。接下來該發生什麼，僅僅是腦補就足夠讓他面紅耳赤了。可是deadline已經近在眼前，在今天晚餐後，無論如何他都要完成這一篇。

於是他換下一整天沒換過的睡衣，打算到街對面的快餐店解決晚餐。

\--

明明看上去是那麼正經的人。Theon呆呆地看著屏幕上的內容，一個字也說不出了。

不過，驚訝很快發生了轉變。原來他是這樣的人啊。他躺在床上，一絲驚喜的微笑爬上嘴角。睡衣貼合著他的肌膚，似乎可以間接感受到那個人的體溫。被那個人撫摸的感覺他已經很熟悉了，但如果是這具身體的話……一聲呻吟哽在他的咽喉，身體因為不安分的期待而燥熱起來。那個人會怎樣親吻、撫摸、乃至佔有這具身軀呢？是溫柔的還是粗暴的、會留下吻痕還是淤青、他會分開他的雙腿還是把他翻過來……

“你是誰？”

聲音從背後傳來，讓他著實吃了一驚。太沉溺於幻想，以至於全然沒有注意到公寓的主人已經推開了房門。如果他現在是隻貓的話，一定全身的毛都豎起來了吧。

“Hello?”他無力地比了個口型，大腦裡閃過無數個對策又自己一一否決。這時Robb靠近了他，伸手摸了摸他的耳朵。

尖尖的、黑色的、貓咪的耳朵。

他不自覺地咕嚕起來。

“還有這個。”Robb捏住了他的尾巴，這個不友善的舉動讓他向後一縮，差點要喵嗚一聲叫出來。“好熟悉的感覺……”

“其實，我是Theon。”他忍不住說道。“我有麻煩了。”

“什麼麻煩？”Robb還未從震驚中完全回過神，一臉如夢初醒的神情。

“你，人類，碰了我的耳朵和尾巴，所以我再也變不回去了。”

Robb目瞪口呆看著眼前耷拉著耳朵、快要哭出來的人，或是貓。“那該怎麼辦？”

“辦法還是有的，只是看人類你願不願意幫我了。”

“什麼辦法，我會盡力幫助你的。”

Theon搖了搖尾巴，向他湊近了一點，“有一個儀式。”他舔著嘴唇緩緩說道。


End file.
